The other side
by FireFly9
Summary: Chloe says something unforgivable to Lana. Clark overeactes. read to know what is going to happen. Raviews please.
1. Round 1 Round 2 Round 3! The winner of t...

*.~*.~The other side.~.*~.*  
  
Chloe's pov.  
  
Since I know Clark, he's in love with Lana' perfect town princess' Lang. Why do I waste my time on this? I really do have a problem concerning this beautiful farm boy. I must be nuts. I love him a lot. He loves me too but like his little and small sister. What will it be to kiss your sister right? I don't know. I don't have a sister he does.  
  
Agh' It's killing but on the other side I like it. I love the fact that I'm in love with someone I already know , with someone I share a lot with. On the other side of journalism he's my passion. I burry myself in journalism like that I can avoid the whole mooning over Lana session. He smiles all the time he sees her. She's like his goddess or something. Me, I'm the good and reliable friend Chloe that's all nothing else matters. If I'm mad and he's here. He is going to ask, " What's the matter Chloe?" like he gives a shit about what's happening in my life. He did the same thing today and that's what answered him. "Like you give a shit about what happens in my life!" and I walked away.  
  
The whole story of what's the matter Chloe is that I snap at Lana. Poor little Lana. I told her which wasn't really nice, I admit, "Why do I have this feeling that you're always waking up and annoy us about you're parents. Get a grip they're dead!" she looked like she got slapped in the face. Really. I feel bad. But she only talks about them. Like Joey Potter in Dawson's Creek who cannot deal with the ' I always had a crush on ugly Dawson' case. She should get a grip too. Maybe I'll do that too. But hey these two at least had to 10 or 15 years spent talking about them. So why can't I not do that? Tell me! I knew it! You don't know what to say!  
  
I'm tired of this routine. Wake up. Take the bus. Do your day at school. Come back. Do your homework. And the last and the obvious go to bed. The day after: same thing over and over for at least 150 days. It's a lot to ask coming from me. I don't ask a lot of things. So a little change in my life is not too much to ask for??? I wish I could get erase from the surface of the earth, the Milky Way, way better!!!! No the whole universe. Like that I'll stop feeling like I'm in everybody's way daily. I'm mad at Clark. Clark is disappointed in me not mad. Which is worst than being mad. Right now I'm thinking in my bed. Eyes open supposedly watching the ceiling in the pitch black of my room. I don't love Clark. I adore him. Why him?  
  
Weird but I can't seem to find a reason. Maybe loving someone is loving without reason because last I checked there is no rule saying that to love someone you have to have a valuable reason. There is no reason to love someone because it's unconditional. That's the word.  
  
Chloe Sullivan's favourite words:  
  
unconditional : no condition  
  
  
  
Clark: A very beautiful boy from Smallville, Kansas. With deep blue eyes. Tan skin. Well define cheekbones. Well built. But who's never going to go out with you. Because he's tide up around Lana's finger.  
  
Sarcasm: Something I'm born with and never going to get rid of it. Because I like it too much.  
  
It's this for now. There's more to come. I'm pretty sure. I hate it when I'm self-pitting myself because of Lana and Clark. But why am I always blaming them.  
  
Face it Chloe maybe the problem is you. On the other side. Maybe I'm suffering because of coffee depravation.  
  
Maybe the problem is that I think too much about this. Maybe I should stop being such a smart-ass all the time. I think too much. If I don't stop I'm going to start scrambling my brain. I don't want to be like a cheerleader. This sucks. My life sucks. It's a living-nightmare. Worst than a fat sucking vampire like Jody. Not that this was her fault. I think that people who are under the influence of meteor rocks are acting a little bit like in the book 'The strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'.  
  
Do you now what I mean? They turn into somebody else and the vengeance is drowning them into a sort of cyclone where their profound desires are mixed up with it. They're also victims. Were all the victims in Smallville. It's not only Lana's parents. Were all victims. Because it is going to affect at least once in our little farmer pathetic little lives that we want it or nor. Who would want it to happen anyway? Do I really have to ask? I should sleep now. Or I'm going to have rings that are going to hang up down to my ankles.  
  
I don't need this to happen. Not this week.  
  
End of Chloe's pov.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at the Talon. Clark and Lana and Pete are discussing Chloe's behaviour towards Lana.  
  
"She didn't mean to hurt you. You know right. Clark you know that when she burst out it burst with a capital B."  
  
"Maybe but she hurt Lana."  
  
"Clark. Maybe she is right. I should let them go." the girl said sadly. The last thing she wanted is to be the cause to their maybe broken long lasting friendship.  
  
"So! It's not the question of letting them go!!! It's what she said the ways she said it to you!!" Clark shouted.  
  
"Maybe you're right Clark! But take a look at it. The only things you're saying to Chloe are: How are you doing Chloe? Or what is the matter Chloe?" Pete said angry with Clark.  
  
"And? I don't see your point?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana was looking at them with disbelief. But still she was listening.  
  
" And???? Clark you're one of her best friend and you asking my point? My point is that you really don't give a shit about your friendship with her. Just like she answered you yesterday. That's my point! Is it clear enough for you?"  
  
"Well it's clear for me Clark that you are the wrong thing in this." Lana said it calmly both Clark and Pete looked down at her.  
  
"Why are you saying this? Lana speak to me!" Clark said.  
  
"She's you best friend and if I were you I would go and talk to her. She is right about me. And you know it both of you."  
  
"Lana you don't have to say that." said Clark.  
  
"Yes. Clark I have to! Because I care about her too and I feel like all I'm doing make the situation worst. I don't want you to sacrifice your friendship because of me. That's my final word." she said wisely and turns around. Left both Pete and Clark completely subjugate.  
  
Few minutes later. Lana called Chloe.  
  
"Hello." said a breathless voice.  
  
"Hi. Chloe's its Lana!" really like I'm stupid or something of course it's you. Thought Chloe.  
  
"Hey!" she answered trying to sound happy.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" the blonde asked. "For making you snap. If it's anyone's fault. It's mine. So you come over at the talon right now."  
  
"Okay." said the blonde amazed by the brunette's order.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
"Yes. But it's also my fault. I'm coming in half an hour."  
  
"See you then!"  
  
Chloe hung up. Glad that Lana and her clean the mess out of it. At least Lana cared about friendship not like Clark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - On her way down to the Talon Chloe met Lex.  
  
"Hey Mr Luthor."  
  
"Hi. And for the hundredth time it's Lex!"  
  
"Okay. LEX! Are you going at the Talon?"  
  
"Yes and you?"  
  
"I'm going too. So you want to walk with me?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
"It will be a pleasure." he answered politely. He enjoyed the presence of the perky blonde.  
  
The walk up to the Talon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inside the Talon.  
  
"Hey! Lana!" Chloe said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Chloe! What's your order?"  
  
  
  
"A Big Jumbo non-fat sugar free Latte."  
  
"And you Lex?"  
  
"A big Black coffee like always please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They looked around and spotted Clark and Pete.  
  
"Hey! You guys come over here!" said Pete. Of course he wasn't jumpy because of Lex's presence but Chloe's.  
  
"Were coming!" answered Lex.  
  
"So how are you doing Lex?" asked Pete. Like he was interested.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Chloe and Clark didn't talk to each other yet. Lex was looking at them and turn to ask Pete:  
  
"Why are they looking at each other like that? Did I missed something big?"  
  
"No Lex hadn't missed anything!" said Clark. He was still looking at Chloe.  
  
"Don't listen to him!" said Chloe.  
  
Pete pulled Lex's sleeve and hissed to him:  
  
"they had a fight!" said Pete  
  
"Are you doubting my intelligence?" asked Lex.  
  
"No! Why would I do that?" shot Pete at Lex.  
  
"I got your point Pete but why? What happened?"  
  
"Why don't we go outside for a minute?"  
  
"I'm following you!"  
  
These two went out and let Clark and Chloe together.  
  
  
  
Hi. Clark" she said. It sounded like disgust.  
  
"Guys here are your cups of coffee." aid Lana.  
  
"Thank you put it on the table I'm sure that Pete and Lex are going to come inside in few minutes." answered Chloe in a soft way.  
  
"Okay" said Lana and with that she let them alone.  
  
"Hi. Chloe."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So." said Chloe again.  
  
"It take a lot of time to be friends with Lana again." affirmed Clark.  
  
"Yeah. she called me earlier we excused each other and she wanted me to come over here. I think I got set up."  
  
"You're not the only one." he shot back.  
  
"Clark! Stop this okay. You know I hate when we fight. You darn know me well enough to conclude with that. You have to stop acting like a baby!!!!" she yelled at him.  
  
"And you? How are you acting Chloe?"  
  
"Like someone who's sad. Like someone who's hurt. You hurt me Clark. You're a real pain in the ass sometimes!!!"  
  
"I know what you are talking about!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you're ¸going to act like that with me here. I'm going to leave and put a period at our friendship. It was great being your friend Clark!" She ran out of the Talon.  
  
He saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. He completely screwed up his friendship with Chloe.  
  
He had the urge to run after her. So he did it. He listens to his urge.  
  
  
  
She was running. Running away from Clark who was screaming her name.  
  
  
  
She was too exhausted. She stops and turns away to face him. It may didn't look like it but she was running pretty fast. He brakes in front of her, his chest flush to her face.  
  
He took her chin up. He wanted to look into her eyes.  
  
"I don't agree with you Chloe because I didn't put an end to our friendship. Were two in this and I'm not letting you the pleasure to decide at my place.," he said this calmly. They were looking in each other's eyes.  
  
' Don't play dumb. Girl this guy is right in front of you. Take a stand kiss him or either let him kiss you'  
  
"You're right" it was the only thing she answered back.  
  
His thumb ran down her face and wiped off her tears. At the same time her cupped her face with his other hand. His face leaned in letting his lips touch Chloe's lips. She had a watermelon lip-gloss. He kissed her deeper, sucking heart away. She felt his tongue liking her bottom lip. The first second that she had opened her mouth his tongue was in her mouth wrestling with hers. They enlaced each other. This kiss was a soul- searching kiss.  
  
The kiss pierced her heart. Her heart was aching so much because of this exchange. She was trying to back up the tears but she failed.  
  
They both stopped seeking for some oxygen. Which by the way, was a really really good idea. 


	2. The wrath of a passionate reporter

*.~*.~The other side.~.*~.*  
  
Chloe's pov  
  
Clark kissed me today!!! Okay you think I'm crazy. But no!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I'm still in my bed staring supposedly at the ceiling in the pitch black of my room. I got what I wished for! No I wasn't erase from the surface of the earth, the Milky-Way and universe like I thought yesterday. I'm in love. Worse than that. I'm in complete subjugation in front of this beautiful tableau called: People in adoration in front of you. They were all staring at us. I shouted: "We deserve more than an audience. We deserve a standing ovation!"  
  
Believe it or not. They applaud: Applaud- Means movement of the hands clapping together at several rhythms.  
  
My favourite words are suppose to come after.  
  
Whatever. I yelled at Clark. He yelled at me. I said forget our friendship. I ran away crying. He ran after me. He was screaming my name. I stopped running. He pulled my chin up. He said that he didn't agreed with about the 'forget our friendship' quote and kissed me. I kissed him.  
  
I'm definitely out of this f******* routine. Yay!!!!!  
  
I'm ecstatic!!!  
  
Chloe Sullivan's favourite words:  
  
-ecstatic: The mood I'm doomed to live in, until , if one day it becomes true, I'm tired or I turned into a basically called a dead corps lying in a coffin.  
  
-crazy: A state I'm in and completely unable to get out of. I don't even want to think about getting out of my craziness.  
  
Now I'm going to sleep because kissing someone and transforming yourself into an ecstatic and crazy girl in love demands a whole lot load full of energy. Even coffee cannot fix my sleep depravation.  
  
God!!!! I'm really in love!!!! I just said that???  
  
Must be really tired.  
  
  
  
End of Chloe's pov.  
  
At the Torch office.  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Chloe.  
  
"Shit!" said Pete.  
  
"Oh. My F word." said Clark.  
  
They all three stood there. All the office's computer were destroyed, the fax machine torn apart. Writings the opposite wall facing the wall of weird.  
  
"I'm so happy!!" said Chloe.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!????" both Pete and Clark said at the same time.  
  
"They didn't touch the WALL OF WEIRD!!!!!! So I'm happy if they would have thought about laying one finger on it I would had a broken heart right now!!!!! But they didn't so I'm not that mad. Take a look at it. The principal is going to be obligated to buy new equipment now. Last week he told me and I quote: You're going to have to give me a good reason to buy new computers and equipment. So he's going to have is enough good reason or I'm quitting the Torch and moving back To METROPOLIS and kick his ass on my new acquired school paper. Is that clear enough ???"  
  
The two boys nodded at Chloe's menace of the week.  
  
"Is it a good reason and menace to make him buy new stuff for the best and only school paper of Smallville?"  
  
They kept the nodding mode.  
  
"I need coffee" she said exhausted. It did take a lot a big amount of energy out of her. And she's going to need more because she has some serious ass-kicking sessions at the Jockstrap department.  
  
"And they are so stupid!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who are they stupid?" asked the other voice coming from Lana.  
  
"The jocks!" she shouted.  
  
"Did they do that?" she asked pointing out the mess.  
  
"Yep! They are so stupid can you actually believe that one of them forgot hid coat?" she asked.  
  
"They sure are stupid!" said Lana.  
  
"They are going to pay for it!!!" said Pete.  
  
"I'm going to make them pay Guys!!" Chloe said insisting on the I Am.  
  
"I'M going to do some serious verbal ass kicking JUDO!"  
  
"Yeah!" Lana and the guys screamed in unison.  
  
"But ." They knew a BUT was going to come eventually.  
  
"I could a Big Jumbo non-fat sugar black coffee!!!"  
  
"We heard you girl!!!" said Pete all happy that Chloe was ready to kick the jocks guts.  
  
" Look right now I just don't feel good." she said to Pete. She was a good actress good at hiding how she really felt. She walked away baking up her tears.  
  
The hallway was loaded of students but she could see the jocks from where she was standing holding the jock's coat. She ran and slapped one of them. She was on top of him holding the collar by the small of her hands.  
  
"You are a bastard. Do you hear me ????" she screamed at him. All the others were wowing at her burst. It was just a bad joke. A really bad joke.  
  
"Yes. I'm a bastard. Are you happy now????" he said.  
  
"No. I'm not you guys just destroy our office and you think I'm happy????"  
  
"Chloe get off him!!" said Clark.  
  
"NO!" she snapped at him.  
  
"You had no right to do this!" She was now crying. She felt her heart sink.  
  
Clark to pull her to him by her shoulders. The jock stand up and..  
  
"You are going to pay for it!" these were the words coming out from the principal's mouth.  
  
"You're deserve all of you Miss Sullivan's wrath." he said .  
  
"You are all forbidden to play in the team for at least the season!!! And she is perfectly right about calling you jockstraps!" he was fuming .  
  
"It's going to cost the school a lot of money so feel lucky that I'm not obligating your parents to pay for the damages!" and with he turns away and says:  
  
"All of you jocks are coming to my office RIGHT NOW!!!!" he was mad. Way madder than usual. He seriously had a red hot chilli pepper up his ass right now like Chloe would have said. But she was to shocked.  
  
Clark was holding. Hushing in her ear saying that everything will be fine. But it wasn't. It just wasn't right to think optimistic.  
  
"Clark I need to be alone. Just for now. Come by my place with Pete and Lana if they want after school." It wasn't a question but a suggestion. She walk away saying nothing else.  
  
"I'm going to call my dad!" Clark said. "Why?" asked Lana.  
  
"I'm going to ask him if I can fox my classes anyway if he says no, I'm not gonna listen to him.!"  
  
He called his dad. Believe it or not! I know I'm repeating myself on this but it's my favourite line. He got out and in flash was at Chloe's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * She changed into a flannel clouded pyjama pants and a white tank top. She was eating ice cream and watching Spanish soap operas.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. She closed television. Sledded her feet in her mowing cow slippers.  
  
Walked her down to the door and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" it was a way to say 'Hey I'm happy to see you. Now Get off my porch!'.  
  
"I came here to pass the afternoon with and I brought coffee for you!" he replied her with a heart-stopping smile.  
  
"Okay. Say thank to the coffee it just saved the day!" she said that sarcastically. "Come in what are waiting for !!!" with this he found the happy Chloe back.  
  
"Okay. I am not going to ruin my luck Am I?"  
  
"No you aren't!!!!!!" she said enlacing her arms around his waist to rest her forehead on his chest.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. And said.  
  
"You should finish your coffee and we'll take a nap but before that you'll go in the shower, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She finished her coffee. Jumped in the shower.  
  
'I need to pee! thought Clark.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"What is it Clark???"  
  
"I need to pee!!!!"  
  
"The door isn't lock so what's the use to make you wait! Come in!!!"  
  
"Alright but if I see you're coming out from the showers curtains you will pay for the consequence of your acts!" He warned her but she didn't listened to him.  
  
"You want to come in the shower with me?" she asked.  
  
"WHAT?????" he was crimson red. As red as a lobster. Worst than in a daily cartoon.  
  
"You heard me!!" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, But don't look at me when I'm taking off my clothes!"  
  
"Cause. If you don't. I'll pass!!!!!" he said warning her.  
  
She didn't look at him She closed her eyes. He sled in the shower and soaped her back with his hands. She moaned and shivered at his touch. Suddenly the shower became hotter. You know. The heat from two body and minds fusing together. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. And she twirled around to face him. She rubbed his chest and noticed the sensitivity of his nipples. He was aroused. He kissed her hard. Her hand playing and teasing his hips. She felt him react strongly and harder. He was licking her neck making in his way down and cupped her breasts. His thumbs circling her nipples. They were more kissing than everything else. But Clark's juice jerked out. She loved the show she was assisting to. His face was so sexy and hot .  
  
With a finger she took a sample of his juice. Tasted it.  
  
"Mmm. You taste good. But I'm tired." she kissed him again. His hands placed on her sides.  
  
The couple got out of the shower. He put on his clothes and she putted on a big t-shirt.  
  
They took their nap in her bed. He was holding her tightly. They were curled up. He whispered in his sleep:  
  
I love you, Chloe  
  
She whispered back:  
  
I love you too, Clark.  
  
Her father saw this scene. The two lovers saying that they loved each other. Don't worry he wasn't there before the nap. So Chloe and Clark aren't into any problem. 


End file.
